The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for manufacturing a foamed part or article of plastic material, especially from pre-expanded polystyrene, comprising a hollow mold compartment which communicates with a vapor chamber or compartment at least at the region of one of its walls by means of passageways or openings provided therein.